Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a charging control circuit and a charging control system.
Background Art
A conventional charging controlling system for an electronic device has two power paths, a path for charging a battery with electric power from a power supply, such as an AC adapter and an USB, and a path for supplying electric power to a system load.